New Look
by RockerUp
Summary: Lucy, the geek girl of school. What will happen if she makes herself a star? What if she sings a song with her long lost rival? Well, what if Natsu saw Lucy with the jerk, which he fought. What will happen if they meet? Do Natsu won't allow Lucy and will Sting still know her by his rival?
1. The New Look

**Summary:** Lucy, the geek girl of school. What will happen if she makes herself a star? What if she sings a song with her long lost rival?

**Rated:** T for Teen

**Disclaimer:** RockerUp doesn't own Fairy Tail.

Lucy was at her school, she was wearing a blue uniform, and she was also wearing her school skirt which is white.

Her school shoes where black and she wear glasses, she has a lot of freckles and pimples on her face.

Well, she remembered when she just bumped to the famous singer, Sting Eucliffe.

She hated him for pushing him to the lake, all those times they fought each other in board games and they became rivals.

Well, the school season is almost done and Lucy was still upset about that memory of hers about that arrogant bastard.

She never really felt bad about that maniac who tried to make her fall of the stairs.

Well, she was in luck in that day; Sting's partner avoided Lucy to fall which was Rogue Cheney.

He was kind of quiet but always cares for each student in the Magnolia High but they transferred to Fiore High.

They transferred because they needed to make the new album of Sting Eucliffe which is starting now.

Well, when the school days were over. Lucy's entire friends went to other villages but Lucy just stayed in Magnolia.

She was talking a walk with her dog named Plue, he has the color of the snow and it has an orange nose and a spiky tail.

She was also with Happy, Charles and Lily because their owners were out. Happy was a happy cat which always runs when Lucy was there. Happy has a strange color which is blue. Happy has a backpack toy with him on his back.

Charles was the cat who just looks at her picture with Wendy. He has the same color like Plue, which is white. She has a dress which is a white top and a red skirt. Charles likes to climb Lucy's wood furniture. She is used to Lucy being around.

Lily was the cat of fighting. He always fight with is owner but Gajeel still likes him and he has a black fur like a coal has bandage on his chest because it has a huge cut and he also wears pants. He has a big toy sword. He likes Lucy's personality and always is in her bed.

Lucy is with the cats, Lucy was holding their laces and she was walking around the park, she bumped to a girl.

"I'm so sorry, I bumped to you." The girl said. She has a strange color of hair which is blue and she was wearing a beautiful knee dress.

"I should apologize, sorry for not noticing you." Lucy said as the cats were hiding behind Lucy.

"My name is Crystal, and what is your's?" The girl was named, Crystal. She has an eye color of Crystal too.

"Lucy Heartfilia, thank you for not calling me like the other kids do." Lucy said as she stood up.

"Like ugly?" Crystal said as she frowned, "I'll help you in that beauty emergency!"

Crystal grabbed Lucy's hand and ran to her beauty shop. It was big and she knew that this was the popular beauty shop and it was so high priced.

"This looks expensive, I'll just leave." Lucy said smiling, denying Crystal's offer because it was too big.

"It's no big deal, it's an honor to make a costumer happy but for you it's free actually." Crystal said.

She washed Lucy's hair and grabbed the hair treatment for Lucy's hair, Lucy's hair was frizzy. Well, a few minutes later...

Her hair became so straight, Crystal was going to fix her face next and then, an hour passed. Crystal used a mask to make her freckles removed but she removed her pimples first.

Her face was so smooth not even a pimple was seen not even a freckle. When Lucy stood up her hair has a little tint of pink hair dye.

She smiled to Crystal and hugged her, "Thanks, Crystal!" she said.

"Here's a card for buying clothes because your clothes looks like it reeks. Well, not that reek," Crystal said as she was going to finish her sentence, "Keep it and it's like a present form you to me. Don't forget me, okay?" Crystal said.

"I will never forget you!" Lucy said. When Lucy left the parlor, she also received a expensive bag from Crystal, it's like she's childhood friend.

The bag contains a lot of accessories for her hair and also it contains a pair of shoes.

When she passed by the store she saw Erza Scarlet, her best friend.

"Erza!" Lucy said as she went by her side.

"Do I know you?" Erza asked Lucy as Lucy nodded.

"I'm your best friend, Lucy!" Lucy said as Erza stopped.

"W-What!?" Erza was surprised by the certain girl because she became so pretty.

"Erza-san, you've got to be kidding me!" Lucy said as she punched her shoulders.

"Okay, what can I do with you?" Erza said.

"Just help me shopping, Erza!" Lucy said as they went in to many stores, they bought many clothes that they needed so many assistants.

After the shopping, they said their farewells to each other and went back to their home.

"Lucy, what happened to you?!" Loki, Lucy's brother asked.


	2. The New Partners

Summary: Lucy, the geek girl of school. What will happen if she makes herself a star? What if she sings a song with her long lost rival?

Rated: T for Teen

Disclaimer: RockerUp doesn't own Fairy Tail.

Previously on 'New Look'...

_When she passed by the store she saw Erza Scarlet, her best friend._

"_Erza!" Lucy said as she went by her side._

"_Do I know you?" Erza asked Lucy as Lucy nodded. _

"_I'm your best friend, Lucy!" Lucy said as Erza stopped._

"_W-What!?" Erza was surprised by the certain girl because she became so pretty. _

"_Erza-san, you've got to be kidding me!" Lucy said as she punched her shoulders._

"_Okay, what can I do with you?" Erza said._

"_Just help me shopping, Erza!" Lucy said as they went in to many stores, they bought many clothes that they needed so many assistants._

_After the shopping, they said their farewells to each other and went back to their home._

"_Lucy, what happened to you?!" Loki, Lucy's brother asked._

Lucy was surprised her brother noticed him but she wasn't surprised that her brother was still wondering what happened to Lucy.

"Have you been abducted by aliens?" The wondering brother of Lucy asked.

"No, and you are just going to be punched if you just touch me." Lucy said.

"Don't punch me, I'm a growing child. I am a child which can't handle your punches." Loki said.

Lucy was ignoring his pleads and started to beat the hell out of him. She was angry with him because of him making jokes of her.

"Just shut up, Loki and stop making jokes about my beauty!" She was holding the bruised Loki.

"Yes, Ma'am Lucy." Loki was sad about her, and he haven't even told her about the skip high school thing.

"Lucy, I will tell you good news." Her father said she was walking to her office suddenly Lucy's father said, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH LUCY?" Lucy's father asked.

"Dad, hold up those guns. You don't need them and they're scary as hell." Lucy said.

"Lucy? Oh god, why did I just mistaken you as a beautiful girl. Anyways you will skip high school because you know; your vacation is only 2 days." Lucy's father said.

"Oh yeah, I just got sad and thought about it. I thought it was 3 months." Lucy said.

"You're going to transfer, I mean, because someone accepted you in the company of the songs which is Fairy Records from Fiore." Lucy's father said.

"I gladly accept." Lucy was as happy as she jumped around with joy but she was in the thought of what if her friends knew.

"I thought so." Lucy's father said as he brought out the school uniform of Fiore.

"Wow, it's so pretty! I'll wear it tomorrow?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, but we better get going!" Lucy's father said.

When they packed all their things they went in to their large car and the other three cars have all their things are being driven by their driver.

In the night, they are in their new big mansion in Fiore, they lived their when Layla, Lucy's mother and Jude, Lucy's father doesn't have kids yet.

Well, they didn't finish unpacking yet but Lucy finally slept in her new bedroom.

The next day...

Lucy finally got up and looked in her alarm clock; it was 4 o' clock in the morning.

She was surprised that she had an early got up; she turned off her alarm clock and finally got up.

She opened her computer and played games, she was good at games like Solitaire and adventure games.

Well, sometimes she was sad because she left her old friends and never even said goodbye. Well, she forgot to give the cats and they are still with her.

She took a little nap and woke up in 6 o' clock, she was still surprised and got up and took a bath.

She got her new school uniform and wore it. She took her bag and wrote a note to her father and mother that she took her lunch and cooked it by herself.

Her mother and father always cared for her, she was even surprised that they fixed everything and again she was surprised.

She got in the bus; she also took jewels from her piggybank. Well, it was full and has a lot of money which she is saving for the later payments.

When she got there, she went to the principal's office and saw the principal which is her grandmother!

"Lucy? Why are you here in Fiore and why are you so beautiful?" The surprised Porlyusica said.

"It's noting grandma, anyways, what are my classes?" Lucy asked.

"Here, it's the starting of the school again, be safe! And you have been you know have to be in the contest you are one of them." Porlyusica said.

"Yes, grandma." Lucy said as she ran through her class but suddenly bumped into someone.

"What do you think you're doing blondie?" The mighty voice, she knew it was...

Sting Eucliffe, the one who she bumped two years ago and she began to speak back.

"Well, you are the one who bumped to me and look you have no reason to say blondie to me because you're one too." Lucy said.

"Speaking back to me, eh? Look's like your going to be punched tonight!" Sting said.

"Well, looks like you're going to be too." Lucy said.

"Tonight, at the gym." Sting said.

"Okay, I'll meet you there." Lucy said.

They turned around and when they were in their classes, Lucy was sitting and her sit mate was...

Rogue Cheney.

"Hello there, what's your name?" Lucy asked although she knew who he is.

"Rogue Cheney, and your's?" Rogue asked.

"Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said.

When Rogue heard her name, he doubts it familiar. He knows that he knew her.

"Did I meet you somewhere; your name sounds very familiar." Rogue asked.

"I don't know you, sorry for making you confused." Lucy lied for her safety.

"Good Morning, class! I'm Mrs. Yukino!" Yukino said.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Yukino!" All the students said.

"Well, this is Lucy Heartfilia, she transferred from another school but she won't bother to tell me. She also came from the Heartfilia family, the poor family that turned into the richest family of all, see the Heartfilia family has the magic to call celestial spirits, some of you might bother ask if you can do celestial spirits but there are only 5 people has celestial spirits but some of them died, the names are Lucy, Angel, Karen Lilica, Duke Everluke and lastly, Katja." Yukino said.

"There are 20 keys but there are more if you have the rainbow keys. Anyways, I gave my key to Lucy for she would see and have more of it. My keys are just you know given so I have no keys left." Yukino said as she drank water.

"Well, let's start our lesson in History." Yukino said.

After the class...

Lucy went to the singing class, and she saw Sting Eucliffe. Well, Sting was with his girlfriend as she turned to their teacher.

Mr. Gildarts.

"Hello, fellow students. I'm Sir Gild-," Gildarts saw Lucy and suddenly...

"Well, Lucy... I see you transferred in Magno-," he was covered in the mouth by Lucy and suddenly they went outside.

"Don't say the word 'Magnolia'; this is their rival school 'Fiore'. They fought in the mystical battles, it started when two brothers built two schools and then people start coming in their schools but the younger brother got the most and the older brother got jealous. They fought against each other and then suddenly the younger brother's school got destroyed by the older brother. He was mad at his older brother that he started building a much bigger school than he created that is destroyed. And then he fought his older brother and turned him into stone. The school names were you know by the names of the older was Fiore and the younger Magnolia." Lucy said.

"That's an unbelievable story, but it is true. You got an A+ in recitation today." Gildarts said as he went back and Lucy returned to her sit.

"Well, Lucy got A+ for telling the History of Fiore and Magnolia." Gildarts said.

"What is that story, Sir Gildarts?" A student asked.

Gildarts started explaining, and then Lucy suddenly said, "Is this History class or Singing class?"

"Oh, wait!" Gildarts said and suddenly continued, "All of you will sing in front of me starting with Lucy." Gildarts said with a grin.

"Why do I have to sing a song in front and I have to be first?" Lucy asked.

"Because you are one of the smart students in M School." He started saying blank.

"Okay, I'll do it." Lucy said.

[Lucy Heartfilia: The Moments in Life:]

Memories: Bold

Song: Italian

You see, this is what happens when you remember things that you don't want to.

Let's sing this for you; this is what happens when you remember things that you use to do.

Oh. Oh. Oh.

**Layla Heartfilia. Her name of her mom that died. The saddest moments in life that she used to pretend that she doesn't remember.**

Oh. Oh. Oh

Do you have your saddest moments in life, which is treasured on your mind?

The saddest memories in life? Can't you erase them?

Moments in life. Moments in life.

**Do you remember when you saw your brother died in front of you? For just protecting you? Chrono.**

Oh. Oh. Oh

Did you just see the pain in front of you? The one who died, the one who was the hardest to forget died.

All of those things which were to protect you, your family member died but there are also memories of them.

**But did you remember the last memory; you had with your mom? You brother?**

You know that there are happiest moment, not only that you see which you haven't forgotten, treasured memories which are happiest memories in life.

**You see? The precious memories are also in your mind. Think positive.**

Oh yea. You see, the precious in your life is treasure, well it's not gold but it's a memory that you can't never forget with your last memory that you will get with your most precious family member of all.

[Song End: Lucy Heartfilia]

"Let's clap for Lucy!" Gildarts said, sfx: clapping.

After the song singing was done Gildarts said, "The ones who are going to sing a duet in front of millions of people is Lucy and Sting!" Gildarts said.

"WHAT THE F***!?" Lucy and Sting said at the both same time.

"No need to complain! Well, here is the lyrics sheet and your practice is on anywhere in any time." Gildarts said.

"Lucy's home and 4 o' clock in the morning." Sting said.

"*sigh* Why do I need to?" Lucy sighed and someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't try to kiss my boyfriend." Minerva said.

"I won't, I have no interest on anybody. Don't worry, we're rivals." Lucy said as she walked out of the room.

"She has guts, I like her attitude." Sting said as Minerva grabbed his ear. "Don't try anything and don't even dare breaking up with me." Minerva said.

"I'm breaking up with you because I don't want you stalking me anymore you almost killed the other girl when I tried to give her electrical equipments back." Sting said.

"And also, don't even dare follow us or I'll just call my father and kick you out of Fiore High. I have no interest in anybody." Sting said.

"Breaking up? Kicking me out?" Minerva said with death eyes.

"Yes, Lucy's my rival and she looks like somebody I used to be in love with." Sting said.

Sting has left the room and tried to catch up with Lucy. She saw her with Rogue.

"So Rogue which was our experiment again?" Lucy asked him.

"I don't know, Miss Yukino said that we should try the safest experiment." Rogue said.

"Let's create it on your house, Rogue." Lucy said.

"Well, Sting is my roommate and you know well he might crack or break anything." Rogue said.

"Let's create it, 4 o' clock in the afternoon today." Lucy said.

"Okay, see you later." Rogue said.

As Rogue left, Sting approached Lucy and then asked her is the practice tomorrow or in the next day of tomorrow.

The next day...

It was 3 o' clock in the morning, she forgot about that Sting and they will practice but she said it to his father. He actually nodded and said yes.

Lucy took a bath and dressed herself up normally. A pink sleeved shirt and jeans, with her bunny slippers, she is wearing the bunny slippers because it was comfortable. She was playing with her DS.

She waited for Sting and finally a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in!" Lucy said. As she saw Sting in his blue t-shirt and jeans, he was also wearing his sneakers.

"Your house is so big. Well, you are rich." Sting said.

"Stop acting like that!" Lucy said as she heard a voice.

"Lucy, why are you up so early?"

"Loki, we're going to practice. Don't even bother being rude." Lucy said.

"Okay." Loki got back in his room while Lucy got up to her room got her electric guitar.

"Here, let's play." Lucy said.


End file.
